


KISS KISS BANG BANG

by infret



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, dickjay, jaydick, kiss and fuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infret/pseuds/infret
Summary: 親吻和做愛。這晚理查德的確也哭了，算是Jason第一次實在見著他哭。Dick眼淚像漏水的安全屋，在他不想要時打在他臉上，可對方一句話也沒說，只有每一次挺入時垂著頭隨著呻吟洩出低喃。Jason。Jason。Jason。哭進杰伊斯躁動不安的靈魂裡。





	KISS KISS BANG BANG

**Author's Note:**

> 借用電影片名，與內容並無關係  
> NC-17，前面12後面21
> 
> 遲到的聖誕祝福屬於他們，OOC屬於我

「不過我覺得你也應該愛我。」Dick說，一副理所當然的模樣，文字溜過雙脣的輕巧又帶著調笑意味。

Jason哼了兩聲，是啊，黃金男孩總享有特權。

於是Jason放下菸靠過去吻了Dick，幾乎是整個人斜倚在他身上，Dick被扣在了座椅和車窗之間，Jason不確定那根隨手扔上的香菸會不會在他們的動作間落下儀表台，用地毯的火苗把他們燒死，他的手撐在對方兩側，Dick大口地喘著氣，車裏全是他們的二氧化碳和煙味，他們在狹小的車內纏在一起，幾乎扭打成一片，並嘗試用唇舌將彼此撕碎。

Dick的體溫很高，和他不一樣，像他們倆其實活在不同的季度。外頭還在下雪，沒人打開車窗，這裡只有他們兩人，或許全世界也只有他們兩人，他們交換那些被燃燒過的氧氣，總有天他肯定因為這原因或亂七八糟的吻而窒息致死。

聖誕快樂。好像真有誰這麼說了。如果他們沒在車子裡就幹起來Jason肯定會記得，Dick在空檔間動手解起他的皮帶，他的陰莖硬的發疼。他們見面的大多時間在做愛，彷彿所有該說的都在Dick的哭泣和呻吟中說盡了，偶爾他會發覺他才是從沒變過的那個人，Dick親吻他的唇和耳際，使得喘息像靠在身邊的呢喃，平安夜已經過了，也許其他話都能晚點再說。

他們穿著制服，在糟糕的巷子角落攪成一團，車上的空間很小，外頭很冷，理查德卻暖的像爐火。他依稀想起去年的聖誕夜他們怎麼過的，說不上浪漫，也沒比這一次好到哪去。

「天啊，Jay。」他聽到Dick嘆道。Dick總喚他名字，或變著花樣叫，小翅膀，寶貝兒，親愛的。Jason聽到就頭疼，即使Dick這時正摟著他，插在他體內讓他的大腦融成一團漿糊。

他渾身痠軟，卻騎在對方身上，配合Dick的抽插而活動，覺得自己是條離開水的魚，吸不到氧氣又口乾舌燥。硬挺的性器摩擦著對方精實的下腹，支撐點這時全失去了引力作用，他尋找最後一塊救贖似的傾身拉住始作俑者後頸細軟的髮絲，以免自己真的一頭摔進深淵。

Dick時不時會哭，在委屈時哭，也在做愛時哭，好像那些眼淚沒有去處可待似的。但現在在這裡受苦受難的人是Jason，屁股裡還插著根陰莖，他實在不知道對方究竟有什麼好哭的，Jason Todd就像個他媽的耶穌，一邊遭罪還要撫慰別人。

車裏都是下流的聲音，他們的慾望在喉嚨和陰影燃燒。他讓理查德別哭了，聲音嘶啞，也不是很完整，年長些的人聽清了，再一次頂上他前列腺時帶著鼻音說他想念他了，不知道是汗水或是眼淚的水珠親密地滴在Jason肩上，沿著曲線掉進鎖骨的凹窩間。Jason撐著力氣對他的答非所問翻了個白眼。

性愛佔滿了他們的夜晚，一切結束後他想回到布魯德海文，滿是Dick氣味的那個狹小公寓。Dick覺得在廚房馬克杯上印＂我男友是詹姆士龐德＂是浪漫，而傑森滿心想悔婚嫁給達西先生。

讓我們回去。

Dick擁抱他，說著當年纏他回到莊園的同一句話。

他們應該現在就從哥譚啟程就走，別多做停留，穿過吵雜不休的夜晚和鬧區，在凌晨時分可以回到那間小的可憐的公寓。

Jason不是挺想回想起前幾年同個時間他們在那間公寓幹了什麼好事，同個零時半响的夜晚，全世界都在等待聖誕老人爬進煙囪的日子，而他們跟一窩兔子一樣帶著滿身傷卻整夜操個不停。

「你和我不能再因為這種原因就想殺了彼此。」Grayson壓在他身上，氣喘吁吁。

他們身上全是汗臭味，Jason的手被他定在了床上，他在夜翼腿上弄出些不大的挫傷，繃帶落了一地，碘酒灑成整夜的犯罪現場，他的手很疼，也許有點撞凹了。狼狽的說是剛從西伯利亞任務回來都行。

Dick當時沒一個在談情說愛的對象，幾乎是林尼爾彗星出現的難得日子，就這麼剛好的給Jason Todd碰上了。

男人聞起來像憂鬱，引擎聲，和所有浪漫的事物。Jason忍不住一把鬆開握住他手腕的手，將他拉了下來親吻，在汗水和附近唱詩班的歌曲聲中啃咬那對爭執中劃出傷痕的嘴唇。

後來他們就做了起來。簡單，粗暴，沒啥理由的。

Dick哀哀抱怨著疼，罵他衝動，罵他動到了他的傷口。他們都知道那不是回事，誰沒在大腿裡挨過個十來顆子彈。他們沒帶套，但勉強找到了潤滑的，進入時Grayson抓住了他的背，留下一條條紅痕，Jason和他更近了些，能聽見他在低喘裡夾雜的破碎語句。造成這些場面的爭吵其實都沒必要，是Dick不肯放過他，他們爭執的理由還是一樣，一直都是那點事，Tim說他們就是克蕾婷跟喬爾，都需要去受點激烈的挫折教育才會認清現實。說個不停不一定是交流；而遺忘世界的人世界也把他遺忘。

Grayson受過訓練的身子很柔韌，彎折成一個弓形，在高潮時像邱比特拉開了愛之弦般顫抖。Jason初次高潮時差點遺忘了他對於真有其他人能做出相同動作的疑問，他試著在最後一秒時抽出來，最後精液灑在夜翼皮布的制服上，留下罪證明擺在那。

這晚理查德的確也哭了，算是Jason第一次實在見著他哭。Dick眼淚像漏水的安全屋，在他不想要時打在他臉上，可對方一句話也沒說，只有每一次挺入時垂著頭隨著呻吟洩出低喃。Jason。Jason。Jason。哭進杰伊斯躁動不安的靈魂裡。

醒來時Jason滿心後悔，差點以為他要一路躲到外太空，踩進什麼宇宙黑洞裡，和他的羞恥心一起，一輩子別見到Dick Grayson。

但他的兄長在他穿上衣服準備逃開時叫住了他，你不留下來嗎，他問。

Jason站在門口張了張嘴，很久以前Roy曾經在某個白癡遊戲中逼著他講出給Dick Grayson下的定義，要他形容那時他說他就是聖誕節的早晨。就這麼淺顯易懂，美好，和懵懂無知的青少年對憧憬對象不切實際的想像。但Jason大概再也無法把這個說法套用在這些單詞上了，Dick當時剛從厚重的棉被裡鑽出來，這是切實的一四年聖誕節的早晨，布魯德海文的陽光打在那頭1940年代的髮型上黃金一般閃爍，他的眼睛透露著狡黠的笑，彎起弧度讓他願意用一整個世界交換那片藍色的海灣。  
Dick看著他，露出的手腕跟肩胛留著昨夜他留下的傷和吻痕，空氣黏膩的令人髮指，慵懶嗓音染成了沙啞的情色畫作透露他們一晚上的行程。如果理查德是世上所有美麗的事物，那麼Jason Todd又是什麼做成的？

「你要離開我嗎？」他問。要不愛Dick Grayson太難了，這是場不公平的遊戲，Jason試過，從沒能真正成功。

也許我們能把其他事留到下次再說。Dick放軟了語調，回來吧，替我把這個房間的燈關上。

Jason妥協了，留在這裡，有Dick Grayson的凌亂公寓裡。迎接他們剩下的一整個耶誕假期。

 

「我們應該在今年舉行婚禮。」Dick吻了吻他的指尖，上頭殘著Jason還來不及擦乾的精液。

這真噁心。Jason說。「如果是你被布魯斯挽著進場就能考慮下。」

夜翼放聲大笑了出來，「我就愛你這點，小翅膀。真想現在就給你戴上個戒指。」

Jason給這句告白打了個糟糕的分數，收回了手，內心痛罵不分場合內射的混蛋。迪克躺在副駕駛座抽氣，笑的累了，手還貼在Jason腰間，明目張膽地偷竊他的溫度。

街口的老式路燈忽明忽滅，幾乎是隨著鐘聲的響起燒斷最後一根電線。Jason首先回過神來，外頭的雪停了，他起身將車窗開了個縫，方才發生的骯髒性事被風吹成一團亂，哥譚刺骨的寒冷澆進他們宛若靜止的空間。

 

我愛你，Dick選在這時說，幾個單詞黑夜中幾近被鐘響震的粉碎，一丁點兒不留。Jason沒有回話，甚至絲毫未動，於是Dick主動湊過去貼上了那人溫熱的唇，用他們發燙的肌膚驅逐寒冷，像這一次總結了今天所有的纏綿與親吻，在黑暗與遲來的鐘聲中仿若永恆。

**Author's Note:**

> *Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind  
> *香菸、被單、和所有遺失的事物。Jason Todd是這些做成的。
> 
> LANY - Good Girls  
> Billie Eilish - Ocean Eyes  
> Of Monsters And Men - We Sink


End file.
